


Not Alone

by 11037BagsOfMilk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff with a Sprinkle of Angst, Hajime blames himself, Hurt/Comfort, Lowkey throwing some salt at hiyoko-, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11037BagsOfMilk/pseuds/11037BagsOfMilk
Summary: Hajime wants to celebrate Chiaki's birthday, only...
Kudos: 12





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaooooo guess who joined the danganronoa fandom 2 weeks after chiaki's birthday-

The entire day was… anticlimactic. After getting ready that morning, he had high optimism about classes but… nothing really happened. Just a lifeless 'happy birthday' greeting then moved on like usual.

But Hajime kept his spirits up. There were still the regular meet-ups with his friend, Chiaki, near the fountain after class, so there could still be a chance for his birthday to at least be memorable in some way.

It wasn't until Hajime was already making his way to the meeting place when the realization hit him: he never told Chiaki _when_ his birthday was. And it took him all he had in him not to groan out loud in frustration.

Hajime arrived, feeling slightly defeated, to find the place empty. _That's strange… Chiaki was always first to arrive here so-_

The tall boy let out a weird screech and jumped forward as far as he could, almost tripping over his feet, at the sound of a loud _boom_. He turned around and saw Chiaki in the midst of all the falling confetti, holding a cupcake with a lit candle and a wrapped box.

"Happy birthday, Hajime!" She said in her usual enthusiastic but hushed tone, leaving Hajime bewildered. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He nervously asked. Chiaki only handed him the gift and nonchalantly answered with a small smile, "Miss Yukizome told me a few days ago. I was surprised at how close it was." She nudged the gift and the other boy politely took it.

Hajime gave a look of asking for reassurance and Chiaki nodded. He then proceeded to gently rip off the wrapping revealing the fighting game his classmates had been talking about for the past few weeks.

The tall boy over-joyously thanked his friend for the gift and asked if they could play it together. Chiaki allowed him to take the win every round.

…

Hajime set the Galaga themed cake down on the table. Today was Chiaki's birthday and he had just finished baking it only… she wasn't here anymore. And that hair clip clenched between his hand was a reminder of how much of a failure he was.

It was unfair. Why did _he_ get to have a happy birthday while his only friend got to die without having her birthday celebrated? What's worse is that he got to watch her die in front of him. _Twice._

Overbearing guilt ate at him. How could he have been to stupid? So selfish? _He_ should be the one who should have died instead of her, so why? Why why why why why why why wh-

"Hey, pigs aren't allowed on the table!"

Hajime was yanked out of his sea of guilt when he heard Hiyoko once again insulting Mikan and Ibuki, one was clearly taking severe damage while the other seemed unfazed, while Mahiru was attempting to politely calm down the blonde.

Off to the corner was Fuyuhiko consoling Kazuichi who was full on bawling his eyes out while Peko and Sonia were petting Gundam's hamsters.

He then glanced at the side of the table where Nekomaru was desperately blocking Akane and the imposter from the kitchen door whilst Teruteru was frantically getting the food done as fast as he could in absolute terror.

Nagito was just amidst all the chaos, miraculously dodging it all.

It was then that Hajime realized that he was, in fact, not alone. Everyone in this room lost a friend. Brooding and mourning wouldn't do them much good, and they all know Chiaki would definitely come back and haunt them from beyond the grave if they didn't move on, that's for sure.

They all knew exactly what Chiaki would have wanted, and that was for everyone to get along.

And everyone was determined to fulfill that one last birthday wish.

Yes, even Hiyoko.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought about waiting for chiaki's actual birthday but if i did, i would probably already hate this and it would never see the light of day whoops
> 
> We love our Gundhan "Mr. steal your girl" Tanaka-


End file.
